


Confusion

by BloodMystery253



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Blood, Gore, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMystery253/pseuds/BloodMystery253
Summary: A young, promising hero is hurt badly in a battle with their worst enemy, causing amnesia. They're kidnapped by that very same villain and trained to be the bane of humanity without any of their memories.





	Confusion

‘Where am i? Better yet, who am i?’ I thought, squinting my eyes. It was pitch black, and it felt like my hands were tied by rope. Wiggling my wrists, I managed to loosen them enough that I could get my hands out. I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the dark. “Holy crap, who turned out the lights?” I said, my voice raspy and deep. “So you’re awake.” A voice said, deep and evil sounding. “You sound like a novel villain.” I murmured, snorting. “Hm, and you sound like a brat.” The voice said back, the tone of it neutral. “So angry..did i make you mad in a past life or what?” I teased, smirking. ‘Where is all this sass coming from??’ “Something like that. You took something important from me and i want it back.” The novel villain said. “Dude...you really sound like a villain’s from one of my nonna’s originales.” I snickered, then blinked. ‘Nonna? Grandma? I don’t...remember having a grandma.’ I thought, my eyebrows furrowing under the blindfold that I just recently realized I had on. “I assure you dear, i’m much more dangerous than a villain in a novel.” They sneered. “Oi, buco del culo. Smettila di scopare e dimmi chi sei.” I said, my voice dripping with irritation like vinegar. (Oi, butthole. Quit screwing around and tell me who you are.) ‘Italian? How do i know italian?’ That thought barely had time to process when my cheek flew to the side, a sharp burning pain following it. “Ouch. Jeez, man.” I groaned out, wrinkling my nose in a sad attempt at soothing the pain or even lessening it. “Watch your tongue, brat. Or i’ll cut it out.” The sUpEr scary novel villain growled. “One, dude, i don’t even remember who i am, much less who you are. Two, your voice sounds super damn hot.” I said, sticking my tongue out in hopes that dumb villain would see it. 

The villain was silent, before suddenly everything was swirling around and i realized i was being lifted up and placed onto something hard. Arms wrapped around my waist almost painfully tight and that same voice whispered in my ear, “Oh you’ll remember soon. We met a long time ago. We were enemies once, you know. You as the hero shining above them all, me as the villain who hid in the shadows.” I blinked. “Me? A hero? Bullshit. I can’t remember anything, but just listening to my own voice makes me think that i’m not really cut out for being a hero.” The villain was silent. “True. But it was your attitude that made you one of the most beloved heroes. It also annoyed me to no end. I wanted to kill you.” He hissed. “If you wanted to kill me you would’ve done while i was knocked out, either that or you want me to feel the pain.” I argued. “Smart. But no. I’ve decided to do something far better. You can’t remember anything, so i’m going to mold you into the perfect villain. You will be mine forever more.” The villain hummed, stroking my chin before taking ahold of it in a bruising grip. “Do you understand? And if you protest, i won’t hesitate to kill you.” He hissed. I looked into the darkness where i thought his face was and uttered the words i would regret and yet appreciate later on. “.....Fine. I’ll do it.” The lights flickered on and i could finally see my captor. Handsome, with dark hair and ice blue eyes, a chiseled jaw, and a sickeningly triumphant smirk on his face. 

“Good girl.” He cooed. “My name is Malik, but you will call me sir unless told otherwise.” I nodded and he untied me, pulling me into his chest and embrace. I held in my wince, biting my lip. “U-um, sir…?” I asked quietly, looking up at him. “What is it?” He looked down at me, one elegant eyebrow raised at me. I blinked slowly then gasped and pushed away from him. “You glamoured me!” I yelled, angry and hurt, despite the fact that i shouldn’t be trusting him in the first place. “It was needed.” Malik rolled his eyes. I seethed at him, my hands sparking with some kind of heat, the palms of my hands heating up to the point where it should have burned me, but it seemed i was immune to the flames creeping up my arms and slithering down my legs, smoke trailing off my entire body. My eyes glowed yellow, dangerous and sharp. “Calm down, now. This is an order.” Malik ordered, glaring at me. “NO! YOU GLAMOURED ME AND TRICKED ME INTO TRUSTING YOU! YOU KIDNAPPED ME!” I cried, my hair winding above me like the flames of a bonfire, burning bright. Malik growled and thrust his hand towards me, ice shooting out and covering my body. I hissed, it hurt! I don’t like the cold! Slowly but surely, the flames surrounding my body died down in the ice and it melted away, revealing Malik with a unimpressed look on his look. “If you ever have a tantrum like that again you’re never leaving this cell.” He said, crossing his arms. I wilted under his disapproving look. ‘I don’t like him controlling me, but i don’t like when he’s mad at me either…’ I thought. “Come here.” He ordered. I shuffled forward with a sad look on my face, my head tilted down. Malik grabbed my chin, gentler than before and raised it, looking me in the eye. “No more glamours as long as you don’t have anymore tantrums.” He proposed. “Um….okay.” I muttered. I still don’t trust Malik but he’s my best bet right now. Maybe when i get my memories back i’ll defeat him. 

Malik nodded and took my hand into his, leading me forcefully into another room with stairs. He softly pushed me up the stairs before i started walking on my own, stepping into a very nice room painted with very calm colors. “This is the entry room.” Malik said, leading me by my waist to another room that looked like a office. “This is my office, where you will spend most of your time. However if you bother me while i’m working, you will be punished severely.” He said, glancing at me. I nodded, looking around. “It looks like a normal office, not the one of a supervillain.” I sassed, chewing on my lip habitually. “I suppose so.” Malik shrugged before leading me to what looked like a bedroom, but with bars across the windows. “This will be your room. You are free to paint it and decorate it however you’d like, but do not attempt to escape.” “Oh i am sooo painting comic book superheroes on the walls.” I grinned, rubbing my hands together. Malik rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” “Oh hey Malik- i mean sir, how old are you anyway?” I asked, recovering quickly from my mistake. “I’m 19, a year old than you.” He answered, looking forward and not once looking at me. “Ohhhh. So you’re an old timer.” I laughed, smiling. It feels like it’s been a long time since i’ve smiled. Weird. Malik snorted softly and playfully glared at me. “Sure.” He answered, gently pushing me into the hallway and into the kitchen. I squealed happily at everything that was there, clean large counters, clean sparkling knives and enough ingredients to make food for days! Malik gave me a weird look. “I assume you like to cook? Hm. Even though you lost all your memories it seems some things are still ingrained in your head."

I shrugged then looked at Malik. “What time is it?” Malik raised an eyebrow and answered, “It’s 6 in the evening, why?” “Because I want to make dinner, duh.” I answered sassily, rolling my eyes. “Don’t give me sass, kid.” Malik growled softly, respecting my pronouns. ‘Wait. Pronouns? Wait! What gender am i?’ I thought all of a sudden, freaking out internally. “Um..sir? What gender do i look like physically?” I asked meekly, looking up at him. “You look like you can pass for both. Don’t worry, i respect your pronouns. When you were a hero you beat the ever living crap out of me for accidentally messing up your pronouns when we first fought.” Malik hummed amusedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Woof. the first chapter is a little short, but i typed it all up in my accounting class and i didn't have much time since our schedule was shortened.


End file.
